


Art telepathically inspired by Remember

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Art telepathically inspired by Remember

**Author's Note:**

Considers this fanart like yours, my friend.  
The coincidence is too amazing, I must dedicated this one to you !  
For those who have not kept up, let me tell you this story.  
I posted this fanart there a few days ago. It is a drawing that came to me like that : I was in the train, doodling in my sketchbook and I saw (in my head ;) ) Charles totally naked and insolent before Erik standing on his knees. Both naked firstly, but it was not good. So for contrast, I let Erik dressed.  
And there are 3 days ago, a fellow autor SomecoolName posted chapter 3 of her fic "Remember" and we were both surprised : there is exactly the same scene in it ! We did not even talk about it and her chapter was written a long time ago ! Chance is sometimes so strange! Anyway: this fanart is yours because we can't stop destiny !

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160813100706637322.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160813100706401925.jpg.html)

On the sketch Erik was very surprised !  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160813100704749914.jpg.html)


End file.
